Road To Nowhere
by blackdeathmessenger
Summary: Some say life is like a dream. There are things you can change, and things you can only hope to affect in some way.BrandonxMaria.
1. Man In The Box

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Gungrave or it's characters in anyway

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Gungrave or its characters in anyway. Only disclaimer that will be given.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

_Grave's Narration_

AN: Written in Grave/Brandon's POV. Also, not entirely based on the series, though some of it is/will be.

Chapter 01: Man in the Box

_Some say life is like a dream. There are things you can change, and things you can only hope to affect in some way. Life in the slums was like that, back then, when it was the five of us living in that run down house. We were poor, but we were happy. Those were the days before Millenion, before Kenny and the others were killed in front of our eyes._

"Brandon! Hey, Brandon! Quit daydreaming will ya?"

I say nothing as I lift my head up a bit to look at Harry, the person who was calling my name as he sat at one of the tables in the run down house that we shared with three other people.

Just then, someone came in the front door. "Looks like you've got a visitor, Brandon."

I stand up and turn around and find the person I was just thinking about looking at me. "Maria"

"Hi Brandon." She said and then smiled sweetly at me. I motion towards the door, as I would rather not have to suffer the humiliation from Harry at how things are between the two of us.

"Take it easy you two" Harry calls out as we walk out the door. I close it behind me and we start walking. Where you might ask? We didn't really know, we just started walking and talking, though, she was the one doing most of the talking.

"Maria!" a rather gruff voice that both of us recognize called out from behind us.

"Uncle."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him and his kind, they're going to cause you nothing but trouble!"

"Uncle, Brandon's not like that!" Maria says to him, but he doesn't listen and grabs her wrist and starts to drag her away and she tries to break free of his grasp. However, I step forward and block his path, challenging him to take another step forward. He does stop.

"So, you think you're going to stand in my way, huh? Guess again!" Maria's uncle says as he reaches behind his back with his free hand and pulls out a gun. He points it at me.

"Uncle, no!" Maria cries out and struggles against his hold on her. I, however, don't move even a muscle.

"This is the only warning you'll get: get out of the way!"

I say nothing and continue to stand there. Maria continues to struggle with him and the gun goes off…

The bullet passes right by my ear, and I then spring forward and tackle him, which knocks Maria and her uncle on the ground, as well as me. We start struggling against each other until he gets on top of me and starts punching me in the face.

Eventually, I kick him off of me, but only after I have two black eyes and blood dripping off of various cuts on my face that were created by his fists. Blood is also slowly trickling out of the corners of my mouth. I'm lying on the ground with Maria's uncle right next to me. Maria was over me, crying, I couldn't move no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't.

Her uncle got up after a few minutes and grabbed her and dragged her off, I presume he brought her back to his house, though I couldn't really be sure.

After what I presume to be an hour or two since I hit the ground, familiar shouting came to my ears. I still couldn't move, but I could definitely hear Harry's voice before I blacked out completely.

--

Since that day, I have yet to see Maria. It would seem that she has tried to see me, though, she hasn't been allowed to be sure I was still alive. It has been almost a month and still no word.

"What's wrong, Brandon?" Harry asks me as I sit on the floor, continuing to stare into the floor in front of me as he stands over me. "Let me guess, it's Maria, right?" I do nothing and say nothing. "Fine, be that way. I bet - " but Harry's words were cut off by the door opening. It was raining outside. Hard. Even I looked up when the door had burst open and I had stood up to be sure that I wasn't just seeing things. I wasn't.

"Maria" I said as loud as my quiet voice would allow. Harry decided that now was probably the best time to disappear. "Brandon, I know I'm not supposed to see you anymore, but I had to get away from him. I - "

"Maria, I understand."

"Really, Brandon?"

I nodded my head in response and she suddenly flew forward and wrapped her arms around me and started to cry on my chest. That night, she never made it out the front door.

AN: I know, not a good place to leave off, but oh well, what can you do about it?


	2. Wherever I May Roam

AN: Yes, the first chapter left off on a bad note, but oh well, that's how I write, and that's the way it's staying

AN: Yes, the first chapter left off on a bad note, but oh well, that's how I write, and that's the way it's staying. Also, in case no one really caught it, they are already a couple, though there is more proof of their relationship in this chapter. Also, I haven't mentioned any of the other names because I have forgotten who the other two are other than Kenny, Brandon, and Harry.

Chapter 2: Wherever I May Roam

"Maria" I whisper in her ear as she continues to sleep with her head on my chest. She stirs a little at my voice in her ear, but stays asleep. I whisper in her ear again and she only snuggles deeper into my chest and makes a little moaning noise in response. I decide to let her sleep a little longer.

I start to become concerned as I think back to last night. I become concerned about what could happen to Maria.

Flashback

I nodded my head in response and she suddenly flew forward and wrapped her arms around me and started to cry on my chest. That night, she never made it out the front door.

I put my arms around her and she started to calm a little, though she continued to cry for a while longer. When she was clam enough to talk, she looked up and she said, "Brandon, I want to run away from here. I want to run away and never look back."

"What?"

"I know, I shouldn't think of it, but in reality, he isn't really my uncle. I just want to run from this town. I …" she paused for a moment. "I … want you to come with me."

I only shook my head in response. She somehow seemed to sense my worry for Harry and the others. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Brandon. I need someone to help me run away and I'd rather it be you than anyone else I know."

I'm not entirely sure how to react, though she seemed to sense that as well. "Brandon, I know you care for your friends, they're all you've ever really had, but please, I want you to run away with me."

My heart jumped a little, and I was sure what she said was true: Harry and the others would be alright, they were survivors. They've lived on the street like I have. Maria, however, hasn't, and she would have a harder time on her own running away.

Finally coming to a conclusion, I nod my head in response. She smiled at me, and I then released her and walked towards the front door. "Where are you going?" She questioned.

I shook my head and closed the door before locking it into place. She visibly relaxed when she saw what I was doing. I returned to her and once again put my arms around her. She did the same and leaned into my body and we just stood there. After a while, it seemed as if she wasn't really awake. I carefully lifted her face up and her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow.

I carefully picked her up and carried her to my tiny room and put her on the bed. I would have slept on the floor, except she kept her hold on me, so I relented and carefully got in and put my arms around her and fell asleep myself.

End Flashback

She was starting to stir from her peaceful slumber and opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Morning!" she said, looking rather happy. She stretched before she finally got off me and stood up. I followed suit.

Her cheerful disposition … it has often given me the strength to continue living, but now, it would give me the courage to tell my friends what I had to do, despite the fact that I really didn't want to leave them. However, Maria needed me more than they did.

We walk out of my room to find everyone gathered around in the main area, where the kitchen is. They were all sitting on a barstool, except for Harry, who was sitting at one of the booths, arms across the top of the seat.

"Morning Maria, Brandon." He said with a smile that said he knew something was up. The two of us sat in the booth, across from Harry.

"You two are going somewhere, right?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Let me guess, you don't expect to be back here anytime soon?" I nodded again. "So, when are you two going to be leaving?"

"As soon as possible." Said Maria.

No one else really had anything to say as breakfast was served.

The two of us left later that day for a trip that would alter us like we had never imagined. To get out of the city and avoid Maria's "uncle" we took back streets and side-alleys and all sorts of other ways until we were finally on the outskirts, headed for the next town that we would happen across.

AN: Yes, I am aware that the story seems a little rushed, but that's just the way the story is. Also, reviews would be good so I know whether or not my hard work is appreciated.


End file.
